


Neither One of Us Can Tell

by Dresupi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Firefighter Gendry Waters, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Implied Sexual Content, Meet-Cute, Modern Era, Morning After, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Swearing, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, prompt collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Gendrya short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.These are all Modern AU unless otherwise noted.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 46
Kudos: 180
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesterxgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterxgirl/gifts), [HugBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugBubble/gifts), [fiery831](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiery831/gifts), [wickedwriter916](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwriter916/gifts), [USSFriendship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSFriendship/gifts), [treaddelicately](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/gifts), [AnniePHL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniePHL/gifts).



> Title from 'Sugar Covered Poison' by Elizabeth & the Catapult

  1. Table of Contents
  2. Eggnog has the word ‘egg’ in it. It’s practically a protein shake || for winchesterxgirl
  3. Meet-cute at parents' ugly sweater party || for hugbubble
  4. Pretend to be my significant other and go ice skating with me || for fiery831
  5. Fireplace || for wickedwriter916
  6. Be My Hero || for USSFriendship
  7. *Fuck Was I || for treaddelicately
  8. Get back in bed, you're not healed yet! || for anon
  9. Getting warm together || for anniephl




	2. Eggnog has the word ‘egg’ in it. It’s practically a protein shake || for winchesterxgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Prompts 2019/2020
> 
> Other tags: Drunkenness, Drunken Flirting

For someone so small, Gendry was surprised that Arya could pack down as many candy cane shots as she had. 

But it _had_ been years since he’d seen her, so he supposed he had no right to be surprised. She was a Stark, it was likely that she could hold her drink with the best of them. 

Likely, but judging by her actions, he’d have to go with the other side of the coin. 

She was growing louder, more boisterous, and definitely more flirty as the night wore on. 

“You want some cookies or something?” Gendry asked, blocking one of her hands when she went to pinch his rear end. “A sandwich? A slice of bread? Anything at all that’ll sit on your stomach?” 

She guffawed and used her other hand to straight-up squeeze his arse in a way that, if she were about forty touches less drunk, he’d have enjoyed. 

“Eggnog,” she replied. Not really answering his question, since the nog was spiked with rum, and also liquid. 

“See now,” he slid one arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the kitchen. “That’s just more drink, and I think you need some protein. Or at the very least, some carbs.” 

“Eggnog’s got the word ‘egg’ in it. It’s practically a protein shake,” she assured him. _A-slurred_ , more like. And then she leaned up on her tiptoes, wrapping both arms around his shoulders and attempted to kiss him. 

_Attempted_ being the operative word here, because she was about a head shorter than he was, and drunk off her arse, so she came nowhere near his lips. 

“Uh-uh…” Gendry shook his head and stepped back out of her embrace. He returned to her side. “We’ll stick a pin in that until you’re sober. Until then? How about some toast?” 

“Fine,” she said dejectedly. “If you insist that you’d rather make toast than kiss my head off.” 

“I do,” he reiterated. “I do insist because if we’re kissing at all, I want you to be coherent.” 

“You make me nervous,” she admitted. “I thought the booze would loosen me up.” 

“Too loose,” he replied, steering her once more for the kitchen. “And you shouldn’t be nervous, I’ve been crazy about you ever since I met you.” 

“Awwwwww! Gendry, you’re so sweet. And you’ve got a sweet little bottom too.” Arya hiccuped and leaned against his arm and he made a note to remind her tomorrow. About all of this. Because he couldn’t be the only one burdened with the knowledge that drunk-Arya was obsessed with his arse. 


	3. Meet-cute at parents' ugly sweater party || for hugbubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Prompts 2019/2020
> 
> Other tags: Meet-cute, Ugly Holiday Sweaters

“Oh _Arya_ …” her mother groaned, and that’s how Arya knew she’d chosen the right jumper. She smirked at Mum, and Dad took a deep breath and let it out again, disengaging himself from the two women and making his way across the room to speak with his oldest friend who’d trekked all the way up from the south to attend her parents’ ugly jumper party this year. 

“Sorry, Mum. You force me to attend this stupid party, you get a stupid jumper.” 

“It’s atrocious. You can see Santa’s…” she trailed off. 

Arya smirked. “His taint. I know.” 

“Arya, go change,” her mother hissed, before sweeping away to go speak to one of Sansa’s friends’ parents who had just shown up. 

Arya had no plans to change. She was wearing Santa Claus’s full moon for the rest of the evening, or until her mother asked her to leave. Whichever came first. 

She was taking a sip of some sickly sweet punch when she heard Robert Baratheon’s thundering guffaw. Apparently directed at her. 

“That’s sensational, Ned,” he laughed as he looked full on at Arya’s jumper. “Simply sensational. Where’d you find a jumper like that, girl?” 

Seeing how Robert was already into his cups, and he had a reputation for how he could become somewhat… _unsavory_ as a result, Arya was going to forgive him the slight of referring to her as ‘Girl’. “I made it.” 

“You made it, that’s bloody fantastic. Isn’t it Gendry?” he reached out and tugged a young man over beside him. With his matching dark hair, Arya had to assume he was his son. Not that she’d ever heard about more than a name and his apprenticeship with a welder instead of attending college. 

She was kind of jealous of him, to be honest. If she’d done something like that, her mother would have shrieked her into an early grave. 

He was handsome. Like Robert likely was before he’d drank himself into the big and tall section of the tailor’s shop. She wondered if the gut was from ale, or if it ran in the family. 

Gendry looked well fit. Maybe it was the ale. 

“It’s certainly something, isn’t it?” Gendry said, smirking slightly as his eyes traveled up from where Santa’s butt cheeks were obscuring Arya’s not-so-ample bosom. For a split second, she wished she’d let Sansa dress her in something a bit more alluring, but then she tossed that bullshit out the window where it belonged and smirked up at him. 

“Certainly is. If you’ve got a minute, I’ll tell you how I made it. Away from here.” She tilted her head towards the balcony and Gendry hurriedly joined her. 

She could hear Robert’s off-colour remarks as they left, but she didn’t really care about anything else other than the man standing to her left as they stepped outside into the bitter cold. 

“Blimey…” Gendry wrapped both arms around his waist, his own ‘ugly’ jumper apparently doing nothing to shield him from the chill. It was well-tailored and in the Baratheon colours of black and gold. “I’d say we should go back in, but I think even with the cold, this is preferable.” 

“I’m Arya. Stark, if you couldn’t tell from in there,” she rolled her eyes and Gendry smiled. 

“I knew already, I’ll confess. Your um… jumper made quite an impression on me. I asked your sister who you were.” 

Arya grinned smugly. And to think, Sansa had wanted to doll her up. Arya knew how to catch a man. Santa’s white ass and embarrassing parents. 


	4. Pretend to be my significant other and go ice skating with me || for fiery831

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Prompts 2019/2020
> 
> Other Tags: Fake Relationship, Ice Skating, Banter, Flirting, Kissing

“I’m no slouch when it comes to ice skating, but I’m not certain I’m the best choice to pretend to be your boyfriend,” Gendry said as they laced up their skates. 

“Just treat me the way you normally do. We should be fine,” Arya teased. 

“Hey…” he replied. “I treat you with the utmost respect. I held your hair when you’d had too much to drink and had to puke on that front lawn.” 

“I know,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “Such chivalry. Many dreams. My white knight.” She reached out and lightly swatted his shoulder. “Listen, I don’t need a perfect beau, I need someone to convince my mother to stop trying to set me up with these Riverrun scabs and let me do my own thing.” 

“Am I your own thing in this scenario?” Gendry asked. 

“Obviously,” Arya replied, leaning forward to peck his lips. “As it should be. Don’t blush, my mother’s watching.” 

“Oh,” he replied, trying to do as she told while he finished lacing up his skates. He’d barely gotten them tied before Arya was dragging him out on the ice. He kept up with her, his years of playing hockey with his mates coming in handy for the fast speeds she wanted to go. 

He kept up. On the ice and with his tongue, which she captured rather often for someone only trying to fool their mum into ceasing her relentless matchmaking. 

But perhaps Gendry didn’t care. Being Arya’s own thing held much more pull than he realized it would. He would very much like to belong to her. If she’d only let him. 

“You’re rather good at that,” Arya whispered breathlessly as she ended yet another kiss. 

“Hope I can fool your mum,” he replied. 

“She left twenty minutes ago, the only one you have to fool is me.” 

Grinning, he kissed her again. “How am I doing? Are you fooled?” 

“Not in the slightest, but do keep trying.” 


	5. Fireplace || for wickedwriter916

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2018
> 
> Other tags: Canon Divergence, Huddling for Warmth

Gendry shivered, and Arya knew that because his teeth clacked together and his entire body drew tightly into the chair. He shifted, tucking the fur more snugly around his shoulders.

Rubbing his hands together, he blew on them, creating quite the spectacle, if Arya was in the mood for something to spectate.

Which she wasn’t.

“Would you like another fur, your excellency?” she quipped, lounging back in her own chair as he attempted to scoot his own closer to the roaring fireplace.

Gendry glared in her direction. “I’m not used to this freezing cold weather.”

Arya chuckled and rose from her chair. “So that’s a yes to another fur?”

He smirked and reached for her, pulling her into his lap. “Yes, I think _this one_ will do nicely…”


	6. Be My Hero || for USSFriendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other tags: Firefighter AU, Firefighter Gendry Waters

Gendry coughed when he pulled up his mask, his other hand gripped the dog’s collar like a vice. The dog who had pretty much saved his life when he’d run back into the blazing building, she looked mostly unbothered. She turned back to nuzzle his gloved hand before tugging him towards the sidewalk. 

He was a fucking moron sometimes. A fucking moron for a pretty face. He didn’t even know the woman for fuck’s sake, and here he was, risking his life for a dog that was more than capable of saving itself. 

His firefighting gear felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. He was already shucking pieces of it off by the time they reached the sidewalk. 

“Nymeria,” he rasped, giving her a good scratch behind her ears. “You’re a good girl, you know that?” 

The husky snorted. If he wasn’t so oxygen-deprived and overheated, he might have thought it strange that a dog could be derisive or snarky. But in his current state, it made sense. He’d done a blindly stupid thing and he was bound to get a talking-to from the unit chief. Probably put on desk duty for a few weeks. 

Nymeria started walking again, dragging him towards the crowd of people gaping up at the front of the building as the fire roared on unchecked. The other firefighters were currently holding hoses to the sides, keeping it from spreading to other buildings while it burned its course. 

The dog had pulled him by the scruff of his neck down through the basement and up through a narrow window to the outside. He’d ‘helped’ by flailing his legs and windmilling his arms. By all rights, if this dog hadn’t been halfway brilliant, Gendry would have died in the inferno. 

As he stumbled forward, the crowd seemed to gasp collectively, a silence rolled through them as they realized that he hadn’t died when the flames had overtaken the front door and lobby, he’d been saved. The silence was quickly overtaken by nervous chattering and the clipped commands from the EMTs, who bustled forward with an oxygen tank and a gurney. 

“You stupid ass,” a voice trilled over all of the crowd. “Not you, girl. You’re amazing.” The voice was muffled as she buried her face in Nymeria’s coat. “But you,” she rounded on him again, eyes flashing as she poked him hard in the arm that wasn’t currently being stuck with a needle. “You’re lucky to be alive.” 

“I went back in for _your_ dog,” he reminded her. 

“And I told you not to worry. But you. You with your heart-eyes because I was wearing silky pyjamas…” She tutted and shook her head. 

“Do you know this woman?” asked one of the EMTs warily. 

“Yes, this is--” he lied, only because he wanted her to stay nearby. 

“Arya. Stark,” the woman replied. “This is my dog that he went back in to save. She saved _you_ , didn’t she?” she directed towards him. 

“Aye,” he replied. “That dog is amazing.” 

“Pfft,” Arya replied, rolling her eyes. “I told you that already.” 

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but you’ll have to clear out of here, we’ve got to move him to the ambulance..” the EMT said swiftly. 

“I’ll be fine,” he assured them. 

“You need oxygen,” was the no-qualms argument. 

Nymeria jumped up onto the gurney with him, sitting stoically between his knees. 

“She’s not going to move until she sees you’re okay,” Arya said apologetically. 

“The dog can come, but there’s no other room in the back of the ambulance. You’ll have to wait behind the police tape,” the EMT said, clearly exasperated with the entire thing. 

“Fine by me. I’ll be waiting,” Arya replied, taking a step back and waving. 

Nymeria curled up as best as she could while they moved the gurney and Gendry knew he was going to have to ask Arya out for coffee. How could he ignore a woman who verbally berated him for being an idiot? 

He needed a woman like that in his life. 


	7. Fuck Was I || for treaddelicately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Minute Fics
> 
> Song Shuffle Prompt - Fuck Was I - Jenny Owens Young
> 
> Other Tags: Implied Sexual Content, Language, Swearing, Morning After

Arya brought her knees up under the blankets, wrapping both arms around them while the water ran in the bathroom. 

Her thighs ached a little, which she guessed was to be expected, given what she and Gendry had been up to for the past six hours or so. An approximation, given how heavy her eyelids felt and how achy her hips and thighs were. 

His shirt was still tossed over the chest of drawers, hanging on one of the knobs. 

Gods, what the fuck was she thinking? 

Gendry was a friend. A FRIEND. They weren’t supposed to do this. Arya brought her hand up to feel her head. Not that she could really tell, but she wasn’t feverish that she could tell. 

She’d fucked her best friend. And not in a half-assed way, either. She’d _fucked_ him. Like she meant it. And he’d let her. And he’d given back as good as he got. In fact, despite the soreness in her hips and thighs, Arya was weighing the option of going to join him in the shower for a quickie before he had to go into work. _That’s_ how good it was. 

It hadn’t been that release of tension either. It had been this comfortable thing that she’d only ever really felt with guys she’d been with for a long time. He was inside her head, touching where she wanted. Everywhere she wanted. Without even asking. 

Seven hells, she’d sat on his face. 

What did that mean for them now? 

Arya didn’t want to bother thinking about it. Not when he had to leave in a few minutes. Instead, she threw back the covers and hurried to the bathroom to join him in the shower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt me[here](https://forms.gle/Pgq2agHgukRcvBXh6)


	8. Get back in bed, you're not healed yet! || for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Sentence Fiction
> 
> Modern AU

“Get back in bed, you’re not healed yet!”

Arya froze, her trousers in hand while she balanced on one foot, her injured one in the air, knee bent up towards her chest while she hunched forward so that she looked like some sort of animated criminal caught in mid-sneak. Rolling her eyes, she gingerly pushed her cast through one trouser leg, shooting her smart-ass boyfriend a smug grin as she pulled the fabric over it until her foot emerged from the cuff.

“Absolutely stunning, Arya, but now you’re stuck,” Gendry retorted, his own smirk apparent in his quip.

“Only stuck if you don’t help me,” she countered.

It took him all of three seconds to agree to administer assistance, grudgingly forcing her to promise to lie back down after she was properly dressed.

Arya promised all right but never said how long she’d comply. 


	9. Getting warm together || for anniephl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Fluff

He swore as he came in through the door, stumbling over the mat and swearing louder.

“Gendry?” Arya called.

“Yeah?” he replied, sounding miffed about something.

She poked her head into the mudroom and nearly burst out laughing. He was obviously very cold, not used to northern winters at all, and struggling with pulling off the many layers that he’d worn to go out to work today.

“Let me help,” she said, holding back the laughter as she came forward, tugging on the clasps of his coat so she could remove his scarf and hat. It wasn’t snowing, so that was something, although she didn’t figure Gendry would appreciate it very much if she pointed it out.

“It’s fucking cold, Arya,” he said, huffing out a very warm breath against her face.

“I know, babe.”

“No, I mean it’s _cold_. I spit on the ground and it froze.”

“I know, babe.”

“I hate it here. Why do human beings choose to live in places like this when the south exists?”

“Well. We choose to live here because there was no work down south, and there was work here…” she began. “We choose to live here because we aren’t pissing in our neighbours’ windows here. We have a big yard and a much bigger house than we’d have down south.”

He sighed heavily. “Yeah, I know.”

“I know you know…”

She pulled his coat off and hung it on a hook. “There’s this Northern secret to staying warm, wanna hear it?”

He arched an eyebrow. “If you tell me to suck it up, you’re sleeping with Nymeria tonight.”

“I mean, we’re probably sleeping with her anyway because she’ll be in the bed with us, but that’s not what I was going to say,” she countered.

Sighing, he gestured vaguely. “What is the secret, Arya?”

“You pile the furs on the bed and fuck to keep warm,” she said bluntly.

Gendry’s eyes widened. “You what?”

“You heard me. Why do you think northerners have such big families?” She smirked.

“I mean, thought it was something to do with the Old Gods, but I wasn’t gonna—“

“Nah, it’s definitely the cold. C’mon, big guy. I’ll meet you upstairs.”

“Oh, you’re serious?” he asked.

“You know I never joke about fucking, Gendry.”

“This is true.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
